Joe's Apartment
Joe's Apartment is where Joe lives. As the time passes, it will grow and look better. This all happens automatically, as it is Joe's money that is spent, not Vito's. It´s located on the third floor of an apartment building in Little Italy 71st. In the backyard, there are two garages, one is Joe's and the other is given to Vito to store his vehicles. It first appeared in the game in Chapter Home Sweet Home. There are three phases: 1945 The first time you'll reach Joe's Flat will be in the beginning of the game. The war in Europe is coming to an end. The 40's in USA was an oppressive time and this is reflected in the colors of home decorations and furniture used by the art team. In this screenshot you can see how the team paid close attention to the smallest details; the team prides themselves on creating historically accurate and believable spaces. This includes making scenes look like they are actually lived in and used. Also, if you look carefully you'll notice a bra on the bed behind Joe - you can tell that he still manages to lighten up his home in his own unique way, despite the times. Gallery 1945 apartamentojoe.png aaajoe40.png Cut Appearance As we entered the 50's everything started to get a little more interesting. People start to express themselves and with the rationing long gone people had a means to do this. Obviously Joe has done well himself, which has allowed him to purchase some expensive and modern pieces of equipment for his apartment his TV and expensive rug are good examples. Again, the details in this image tell their own story: you can see the money, guns, and beers on the table, a baseball bat against the fire place, a ladies purse over by the bed... There is so much to learn about Joe in this one small scene. This is not seen in the game. Late-1951 As Joe is now a big deal, his apartment has also majorly improved. By this stage in the game you can see Joe is the real deal. He's a made man and has the money to realize his dreams. This is shown by the possessions he owns and how his has chosen to decorate his flat. Unfortunately this only underlines his quite "eccentric" taste for fashion as you can clearly see. His apartment now has a pink theme to it, with new living chairs and a TV. There also are a few pieces of art on the walls and statues of pink flamingos in the corner of the room. Gallery Late-1951 aaajoe50.png aaajoe501.png aaajoe502.png aaajoe503.png Trivia *Most of Joe's neighbors are immigrants, you can view there names by the doors. *Even when Vito has his own place you can still use the garage by Joe's place. *All of the Pinups can be seen on the walls. * It is possible to interact with items in the apartment like drinking a beer. * The demo and the full game do not allow Vito to interact with most of his apartment, excluding Joe's kitchen bed, the wardrobe, the radio, and the fridge. *Joe owns a flamingo statue located near his couch during the 1950's segment. If can be examined in A Friend of Ours, though Vito doesn't seem to like or know what they are as he responded "What the hell are these things?". * There is a calender in Joe's bathroom and kitchen in the winter part of the game, the calender is at September 1943. *Joe has a safe in the wall near his bed. *Numerous whiskey and brandy bottles can be seen around the apartment, though it can't be consumed. *Next to Joe's Apartment main entrance, there's a Italian pizzeria (trattoria). *This apartment is inaccessible to Jimmy in The Betrayal Of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta See also * Inside Joe's Apartment on Mafia2Game Category:Locations in Empire Bay Category:Mafia II Category:Apartments in Empire Bay Category:Empire Bay Category:Safehouses Category:Joe's Adventures